The Real Story
by crappleinc
Summary: Draco has made a bet with Crabbe and Goyle to sleep with Hermione, but he finds out his tru feelings, and lots more suprises......Rated R for future chapters r&r...these characters are out of character


_**A/N **Hey everyone, mystery-writer here this is my first fanficiton and I hope you like it. Hermione and Draco, ahh so good, doesn't everyone agree with me that they make a great couple. And to all you Ginny haters out there I think some people will be pleased what happens to her. Well anyway, peoples review my story please, and tell me what you this of it. Thanks_

_**Our setting:** The castle grounds, everyone is following 6 people who are carrying a coffin_

**Dumbledore –** "Today we sadly say good bye to a student, tragically lost, her skeleton which lied in the chamber will now lie in the ground. She did not have time to escape before she tragically lost her life"

**Harry** – "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you (Harry lies 3 roses of the top of her coffin before it is lowerd into the ground) I tried my best."

Hermione is standing looking at the coffin and crying. Harry comes up beside her and puts an arm around her, "You gonna be ok, Herms" Hermione looks into Harry's eyes and trys to smile, but she feels silent tears fall down her cheeks.

Standing away from this whole thing, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle, Goyle says to Draco "look at Hermione, so innocent, so nerdy," Draco as per-normal was going on about how he could get any gurl in the school to sleep with him, Draco looked up over at the weeping gurl, and somehow felt sorrow and had an urge to hug her then Crabbe said "Draco I bet you couldn't get Hermione to sleep with you", Draco looked at him in surprised and then looked back at Hermione wishing he didn't have to but he was a Malfoy, if he didn't every1 would think he was a coward, and he couldn't have that reputation so he said wot he regretted the most "Of coarse I can, but money I have I'm gonna do this for fun", so Draco, being sympathetic, but trying to win over Hermione, walked over to Hermione and says "I'm sorry for the death of the weasley's only daughter" Hermione looks up and says "Oh Draco, if only it had been me who perished that day, why her, I'm the muggle here, hey why r u talking to me anyway I'm a muggle" "Sorry I thought you was someone else, my mistake" and Draco walks off, but wishes he had stayed to wipe the silent tears away from Hermione's soft cheek, he has liked her ever since he met her, her know-it-all-ness, everything, if only he wasnt a Malfoy, but he had to ignore this because of the bet, he couldn't let anyone find out he has fallen for a muggle, and especially Hermione, who was friends with goody-to-shoes, hero of the hour Potter, I mean he couldn't love her, or like her, no no, it was just lust, he was sure of it. Hermione watches as he walks away thinking "what a basturd coming to the funeral, since when has he liked wealsey's, if I could I would punch him right there and then"

_They are in the 7th Grade, and it's time for everyone to find out the new head boy and girl, the students are all in the great hall, the new 1st years have been sorted into there houses and a few changes have been made to the houses, Draco has swapped with Harry, Draco is now in Griffindor and Harry is in Slytherin……_

They are all sitting at the tables, in rows of houses, then Dumbledore steps up to the speaking post, and hushed every1 so he could make the big announcement, but first as normal he must warn the student "the 3rd corridor is forbidden to all and the forbidden forest is also forbidden, any students found there will be expelled" then every1 fell silent for the big announcement Dumbledore cleared his throat and said "every year we select 2 students who we think will make us proud, these 2 people must represent the school" Hermione looked over at Harry who was sitting under the Slytherin table, so he didn't get attacked by the other Slytherin's. Dumbledore smiled and said "this year I'm pleased to announce that our Head Girl shall be none other then Hermione Granger" Hermione stood up and walked towards the front to collect her badge and sit in one of the empty seats where the old head girl and boy sat, then Professor Snape got up to announce the Head Boy, and he said in a dark and dim voice Draco Malfoy, all around the room u could hear whispers and shocked noises and Draco walked to the front of the room, he sat next to Hermione and said softly "I guess we are sharing a room together, and I know you want me but please keep ur hands to urself" and in a angry but soft voice Hermione sharply said "as if I would ever touch u, asshole"

The assembly had finished and they were led up to their room, by Dumbledore, Hermione swore that they had been walking forever, all the way past the dungeons, but, Dumbledore only led them 2 corridors past the slytherin common room (_AN:_ _shows how unfit Hermione it)_ anyways…..they reached the portrait which led them to their common room, dumbledore turned to a painting which had a portrait of a half lion and half snake, but with a women's face, and he said "now listen carefully hermione and draco" he then turned portrait and said "jellybeans" and the portrait opened, then stepped in and Dumbledore said "we will get that portrait changed and the room", the room was half green and silver and half red and gold, and Dumbledore said "We cant have 2 griffindors living with slytherin colours can we", after the tour he gave them he left, and they both went into their rooms, yet Draco had a desire to run into Hermiones room and give her a big hug and kiss……..then he thought, 'Valentines day, perfect, I can impress her then, so that's the time to pounce"


End file.
